If I will find you
by EmmaFreak
Summary: Zwei Monate sind nach dem Krieg mit Voldemort vergangen. Viele Menschen sind spurlos verschwunden, darunter auch ein wichtiger Mensch für Hermine. Es ist Weihnachten, die Zeit, wo sich alle Wünsche erfüllen. Wird sie ihn also jemals wieder finden?
1. Wasted Souls

_Hiya Guys!_

_Hier, pünktlich zu Weihnachten (es ist 1:02 Uhr xD) habe ich eine neue Story für euch, die i-was mit Weihnachten zutun hat. Die Idee ist mir spontan gekommen und ich wollte sie umbeding umsetzen. Diese Story wird aus mehreren Kapitel bestehen und ich hoffe, sie kommt auch gut an. Dies wird eine etwas traurige Story sein und ich denke, Taschentücher müssen umbedingt dabei sein :smile: Na ja, am Anfang ist es halt normal und es passiert genau jetzt :grins: Auf jedem Fall hoffe ich, dass die Story gut ankommt und ich viele Reviews bekomme. Also have fun beim Lesen und ganz wichtig REVIEWEN!_

**

* * *

If I will find you**  
**Kapitel 1**  
**Wasted Souls**

Der Schnee taumelte langsam in der kalten Luft, die letzten Passanten gingen die hell beleuchteten Straßen Londons entlang und manche rannten noch verzweifelt herum, weil sie noch nicht alle Geschenke besorgt hatten. Wie üblich sang ein Kirchenchor ‚We wish you a merry christmas' und einige Leute hörten interessiert zu, wobei viele einfach vorbei gingen. In einer Ecke stand eine verrostete Tonne, in der Feuer brannte und einige arme Bettler versuchten sich warm zu halten. Es war in der Nacht vom 24. auf den 25. Dezember.

Verträumt zündete Hermine die letzte, vierte Kerze an und betrachtete diese eine Zeit lang. Schließlich ging sie zum Fenster herüber und schaute auf die Straße. Sie vermisste _ihn_ sehr. Sehr sogar.

Seit Monaten hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Spurlos verschwunden, hieß es im Profet und es stimmte eigentlich auch. Er war spurlos verschwunden. Aber sie wollte nicht wirklich glauben, dass er nicht mehr da war. Sie spürte, dass er in ihrer Nähe war, sie wusste es einfach. Aber schon seit zwei Monaten hatte sie nichts von ihm gehört. Vielleicht war er jetzt schon tot.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und Hermine wachte aus ihrer Trance auf. Sie wünschte sich, es könnte er sein. _Er_, ihr Held. Doch nein, das war er nicht. Das war Harry, ihr bester Freund.

Die braunhaarige, junge Frau drückte den roten Lautsprecher Knopf und lauschte, bis sie Harrys Stimme hörte.

„Hermine?"  
„Ja, hier bin ich", antwortete sie und gähnte.  
„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Harry und Hermine merkte, dass er besorgt war.  
„Ja, dir auch?"  
„Ja."

Irgendwie hört er sich komisch an, dachte Hermine. Sie stand auf und ging in die Küche. Während sie sich Milch in ein Glas eingoss, redete Harry weiter.

„Also… ich wollte dich halt fragen, ob du okay bist und so…" Er hustete.  
„Wieso? Ist was passiert?", fragte Hermine und trank ein Schluck Milch.  
„Ähm… ja", murmelte Harry und Hermine merkte jetzt deutlich, dass er etwas erzählen wollte, was äußerst schlimm war, aber auch irgendwas verschweigen wollte. Sie wusste nicht, woher das Gefühl kam, aber sie spürte es einfach. „Also… es wurde von einigen Auroren ein Angriff von Todessern festgestellt und…"  
„WAS?!", rief Hermine und verschluckte sich, so dass sie schlimm husten musste.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Erst vor zwei Monaten, haben sie Voldemort besiegt und jetzt, wo er doch eigentlich tot sein sollte, waren die Todesser irgendwie wieder da. Es kann einfach nicht sein, nicht jetzt, bitte nicht, dachte Hermine und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Aber es musste doch noch was passiert sein, wenn Harry _so_ besorgt war, oder?

„Und…" Harry verstummte. Offensichtlich fiel es ihm schwer, das zu erzählen, was ihm gerade noch auf der Zunge lag. „Also…"  
„Na, komm schon, Harry. So schlimm kann es-"  
„Ron liegt in St. Mungos."

Langsam ließ Hermine ihr Glas fallen und hunderte von Scherben lagen jetzt auf dem Boden verteilt. Die Milch floss auf dem kalten Boden in verschiedene Richtungen, aber Hermine sagte kein Wort. _Ron_. Ron lag in St. Mungos und er war jetzt das Wichtigste. Sie musste zu ihm. Sie musste ihn fragen, wie es ihm geht. Als ob Harry ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, beantwortete er ihr, ihre Frage.

„Hermine, ihm geht es gut…"  
„_Na und?! _Ich muss doch wissen, was passiert ist und alles-"  
„Er wurde angegriffen. Doch er hat sich gewährt, aber er hat einige Verletzungen. Allerdings nicht schlimme. Mrs. Weasley ist jeden Tag da, also brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen."  
„Ach so.", murmelte Hermine erleichtert und fing an, die Scherben einzusammeln.  
„Und, Hermine, da gibt's noch was, was du wissen musst…"  
„Und das wäre?"  
„Als ich in St. Mungos war, habe ich _ihn_ gesehen-"  
„I…ihn?" Verwundert schaute Hermine aus dem Fenster (obwohl es dort gar nichts zu sehen war) und legte die Scherbe, die sie gerade genommen hatte, wieder zurück „Du hast gesagt, du hast _ihn_ in St. Mungos gesehen?"

Stille trat ein. Hermine hörte, wie Harry tief einatmete und befürchtete schon, dass er sagen würde, dass er gesehen hatte, wie er gestorben war. _Er_. Er, den sie schon so lange vermisst hatte.

„Ja, er ist an mir vorbei gegangen, er-", begann Harry, doch er wurde von seiner besten Freundin unterbrochen.  
„War er krank? Was hat er denn? Hast du ihn gefragt, wie es ihm geht? Und überhaupt, wie sah er denn aus? Andres als früher? Oder genau wie immer?", sprudelte Hermine los, während Harry geduldig wartete, bis sie um Ende kam.  
„Ich glaube, er liegt gar nicht dort. Wahrscheinlich hat er jemanden besucht, aber ich habe echt überhaupt keine Ahnung, wen."

Eine Zeit lang rührte sich Hermine nicht von der Stelle und schließlich warf sie wütend die Scherben gegen die Wand und begann an zu weinen. Zuerst waren es einzelne Tränen, danach ganze Ströme und schließlich schluchzte sie, während Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Hermine…?", flüsterte Harry und Hermine fragte sich, wieso sie das so gut hören konnte, denn sie war ja ganze fünf Meter vom Telefon entfernt.  
„J…Ja, Harry?", gab Hermine von sich und schluchzte ein paar Mal.  
„Hör bitte auf zu weinen."  
„Ich kann nicht."

Harry verstummte. Dafür war Hermine ihm auch sehr dankbar. Sie brauchte jetzt nur ihre Ruhe. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wo _er_ gerade jetzt war. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie es ihm gerade ging. Wenn sie nur wüsste, was er gerade für sie empfand. Das Gleiche, wie vor zwei Monaten?

„Also… Herm, ich muss jetzt auflegen, aber ich ruf dich noch später an, okay?", sagte Harry schließlich und wartete auf ihre Antwort.  
„Ja, du rufst mich an, okay?", erwiderte darauf Hermine und fügte noch hinzu: „Okay, bye. Wir hören uns!"  
„Bye!"

Müde drückte Hermine auf den roten Knopf erneut und dann war die Leitung tot. Verträumt ließ sie sich in einen Sessel fallen und dachte nach. Wie konnte sie _ihn_ finden? Sollte sie Freunde befragen? Oder sollte sie in St. Mungos fragen? Vielleicht sollte sie ja im Telefonbuch nachschlagen?

„Ja, das Telefonbuch.", murmelte sie und rannte in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Als sie es fand, begann sie hastig zu blättern, doch ohne Erfolg. Sie blätterte hin und her, von Seite zu Seite. Sie durchsuchte jede einzelne, in Hoffnung, sie würde seinen Namen, in diesem dicken, großen Buch, wo tausende von Namen waren, finden.

Sie suchte, suchte und suchte, aber sie fand überhaupt nichts, was mit ihm etwas zutun hatte. Sie war schon verzweifelt und wollte das Buch verfluchen, als ihr plötzlich einfiel, dass es kein Zauberwelttelefonbuch war, falls es überhaupt eins geben sollte. Immerhin gab es keine Telefonzellen, sowohl auch normale Telefone in dieser Welt.

„Also muss ich eben Freunde anrufen.", hörte sie sich flüstern.

Sie sollte Freunde von ihm anrufen? Aber wie? Erstens, sie wusste nicht, welche Freunde er hatte und zweitens, wenn schon, wieso sollte sie, sie überhaupt anrufen? Sie wusste, dass sie sie hassten. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil sie dachten, er wäre wegen ihr verschwunden.

Aber es war nicht wahr.

Sie hassten sie. Aber er war nicht wegen ihr verschwunden. Er war einfach so verschwunden. Spurlos und keiner wusste warum. Ist er geflohen?

„Okay, ich muss eben die Auskunft anrufen.", sagte sie und wusste, dass es eigentlich die beste Lösung war, denn sie konnten es schnell, oder eben langsam raus finden. Doch sie konnten es. Plötzlich war die Auskunft ihre letzte Hoffnung.

Hermine merkte plötzlich, dass sie vor lauter Aufregung die Nummer vergessen hatte. Schnell nahm sie das Telefonbuch und suchte nach der Auskunft. Sie blätterte und schließlich fand sie die richtige Nummer.

„94375.", rief sie und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Sie tippte schnell die Tasten und wagte zuerst nicht, die grüne Taste zu drücken. Sollte sie da echt anrufen?

„Ja, ich muss.", sagte sie fest entschlossen, aber sie konnte immer noch nicht drücken. Es schien so sein, als ob eine magische Kraft sie aufhalten wollte, aber sie wusste auch gleichzeitig, dass sie es tun musste.

Sie musste es. Und dann drückte sie die Taste…

Sofort hörte sie dieses lange Miepen und wartete. _Wartete_. Sie hasste Warten, aber in diesem Fall lohnte es sich. Denn endlich würde sie ihn finden. Sie fragte sich, wieso sie früher, nicht auf diese Lösung gekommen war. Vielleicht war sie ja falsch, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Sie konnte es nicht wissen, aber ausprobieren musste sie. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich auch, wie sie nur ohne ihn, in den letzten Stunden, Tagen, Monaten auskommen konnte und überhaupt nicht an ihn denken. Und jetzt plötzlich wieder? Sie würde vielleicht weiter nachdenken, aber die hohe Stimme einer Frau lenkte sie ab.

„Guten Abend, was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte die Frau freundlich.  
„Ich will etwas über einen Menschen herausfinden, halt wo er wohnt, oder wenigstens die Telefonnummer.", erwiderte Hermine und platze schon fast vor Aufregung.  
„Sagen sie mir bitte den ganzen Namen.", sagte die Frau erneut und Hermine hörte, wie sie irgendwas tippte.  
„_Draco Lucius Malfoy_."  
„Einen Moment, bitte"

* * *

_Wird Hermine herausfinden, wo Draco sich gerade befindet? Wird sie ihn überhaupt nochmal sehen? All dies erfährt ihr im nächsten Kapitel, aber zuerst auf den kleinen lila Button 'go' drücken und ein Review hinterlassen! So schwer ist das nur auch wieder nicht :wink:_

_Em_


	2. This memory hurts

_Hiya Guys! I'm back:grins: Na ja, ich wollte nur sagen, dass das zweite Kapitel schon da ist. Es is wesentlich länger, als das letzte, aber das erste war ja auch so 'ne Art Einführung :smile: Ich wollte es eigentlich später posten, wenn ich die Story zu Ende geschrieben habe. (Ja, ich will sie erstmal zu Ende schreiben und erst dann posten xD So ist es besser xD). Na ja, will keine lange Vorreden halten, sondern meinen 2 lieben Reviewern **dramine **und **jules** danken :knuff: Ihr seid echt die besten! Na ja, dann kommen wir auch schon zum Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es sich die Schwarzleser bald melden :hoff:_

**

* * *

If I will find you**  
**Kapitel 2**  
**This memory hurts**

„_Guten Abend, was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte die Frau freundlich._  
„_Ich will etwas über einen Menschen herausfinden, halt wo er wohnt, oder wenigstens die Telefonnummer.", erwiderte Hermine und platze schon fast vor Aufregung._  
„_Sagen sie mir bitte den ganzen Namen.", sagte die Frau erneut und Hermine hörte, wie sie irgendwas tippte._  
„_Draco Lucius Malfoy."_  
„_Einen Moment, bitte"_

Hermine hörte erneut, wie die Frau irgendwas tippte und wartete. Nervös klopfte sie mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Tisch und seufzte. Doch die Frau sagte kein Wort. In diesem Moment fragte sich Hermine, ob ihr diese Methode mit der Auskunft helfen würde.

„Also…", murmelte die Frau endlich und Hermine räusperte sich „Es gibt hier gleich mehrere Malfoys und sogar zwei Dracos, aber ich weiß leider nicht, welchen sie brauchen. Der Vatersname steht hier nicht, also kann ich das ihnen nicht genau sagen."  
„Können sie mir bitte sagen, wie die heißen?", fragte plötzlich Hermine und wusste auch schon die Antwort.  
"Wie gesagt, Draco Malfoy und Draco Malfoy.", erwiderte die Frau etwas müde und Hermine hörte, wie sie irgendetwas tippte.  
„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Hermine mit Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen die Adressen geben, oder?", sagte die Frau nach einer Weile und in Hermines Herz schien ein Licht anzugehen.  
„Ja, bitte."

Hermine holte einen weißen Zettel raus und noch einen schwarzen Füller aus einer Schublade und murmelte irgendetwas Ähnliches wie „Okay", während die Frau ihr freundlich die Adressen aufsagte.

„Stane Street 375, London."  
„Moment…", murmelte Hermine und schrieb die Adresse auf „…fünfundsiebzig… Lon…don. Okay, weiter."  
„Und Carnaby Street 1035, ebenfalls London.", nannte die Frau von der Auskunft die andere Adresse.  
„Mhm…Street… okay, vielen dank!", erwiderte Hermine und legte den Stift weg.  
„Bitte schön. Bye!", verabschiedete sich die Frau und schon im nächsten Moment hörte Hermine das Miep-Miep Ton wieder.

Sie seufzte. Wenn sie nur früher anrufen könnte, wenn sie nur früher herausfinden könnte, wo er jetzt wohnte… Doch nein. Sie musste sich zwei Monate quälen lassen und jede Nacht heulen, nur weil er nicht mehr da war, wobei er doch so nah war… so nah.

Eine einsame Träne rannte ihre rosige Wange herunter und Hermine stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand. Sie schloss müde die Augen. Aber wie sollte es weiter gehen? Sollte sie da jetzt direkt, in der Nacht hinfahren, wo er vielleicht jetzt Weihnachten feierte und…

Hier riss Hermine ihre Augen erschrocken auf. Was war wenn er jetzt eine andere Frau hatte? Für ihn war es gewöhnlich, dass er die Frauen, wie Socken wechselte, doch… er hatte sie doch geliebt?!

_Die Uhr zeigte vier Uhr morgens, aber er schlief nicht. Er konnte es nicht. Auch wenn er spürte, dass er todmüde war. Er wollte schlafen, aber er konnte nicht. Er spürte, dass diese Gefahr, von der er von seinem Cousin erfahren hatte, schon sehr nah war. Aber es war ihm egal, ob er sterben würde. Hauptsache ihr würde nichts passieren._

_Ja, ihr, Hermine, die er so sehr liebte, dass er sogar nicht im Traum nachdenken musste, ob er für sie sterben würde. Er würde es tun. Egal, wie sehr er leben wollte, egal was er tun würde, aber er würde es für sie tun. Nur für sie._

_Schließlich merkte er, wie sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ein müdes Lächeln erschien auf seinem bleichen Gesicht. _

„_Du…du schläfst nicht?", murmelte sie verschlafen und streckte sich._  
„_Ich bin nicht müde.", log er._  
„_Ich sehe das aber anders." Sie rappelte sich hoch und schaute ihn verwundert an._

_Sollte er ihr alles erzählen? Sollte er ihr erzählen, dass er eigentlich alles wusste, was ihnen bevorstand und… sollte er das sagen, was er ihr schon so lange sagen wollte?_

„_Ich… ich spüre etwas…", begann er, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken._  
„_Was spürst du denn?", fragte sie liebevoll, aber auch sorgenvoll zugleich und streichelte ihm über die Wange._  
„_Den Tod."_

Verzweifelt vergrub Hermine ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Zuerst schluchzte sie ein paar Mal, dann heulte sie so laut, dass die Leute in der Nachbarwohnung aufwachten und irgendetwas brummten, was die traurige ebenfalls hören konnte. Sofort verstummte sie und war irgendwie auch überrascht, dass sie genau an so einem Tag schon zwei Mal weinte.

Sie räusperte sich. Aber sich entscheiden konnte sie immer noch nicht. Sollte sie da echt hinfahren? Jetzt, in der Nacht? Ja, er hatte ihr zwar gesagt, er würde sie lieben, aber konnte die Liebe ewig halten?

„Nein…", flüsterte sie etwas gekränkt. „Er kann es nicht vergessen… Er_ liebt_ mich einfach _zu _sehr…" sie legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch und atmete tief ein. Bald würde sie ihn wieder sehen. _Ihn_, den sie schon so lange gesucht hatte.

_Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Aber was sollte sie schon darauf erwidern? Spinnst du?, oder noch besser: Du musst doch wohl ins Irrenhaus! Das? Ja? Sie wusste nicht die Antwort. Aber wieso sollte sie auch? Sein Gespür war äußerst komisch._

„_Aber… wieso?", war das einzige, was sie herübergebracht hatte._  
„_Was, wieso? Was wieso?!", schrie er beinahe und rappelte sich schnell hoch. „Wie kannst du nur so was sagen?!"_

_Stumm starrte sie ihn an und wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Aber es war auch richtig. Sie sollte besser nichts sagen. Einfach nur schweigen und versuchen selber draufzukommen, was er damit meinte._

„_Ich… ich weiß nur nicht…" Hermine atmete tief ein „Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich sagen soll."_  
„_Dann sag doch überhaupt nichts!", schnauzte er sie an und wandte seinen Blick zum Fenster. Der volle Mond schien über das Gelände und Draco beruhigte sich momentan. Es tat gut, wenn man so einfach nachdenken konnte und niemand ihn störte. Man musste sich keine Sorgen machen und er konnte so ganz lange schauen, bis er irgendwann mal einschlafen würde. Aber er konnte nicht. Er musste sie beschützen. Auch wenn er selber sterben musste._

„_Tut mir leid…", murmelte er schließlich, immer noch den Blick auf den Mond gerichtet „Ich bin nur nervös und…" er schluckte, wandte sich zu ihr um und schaute in ihre braunen Augen „Ich habe Angst."_

_Hermine biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und streichelte sanft seine Hand. Diesmal schwieg sie. Doch das dauerte nicht lange, denn ein lauter Knall ertönte in der Nachtstille und beide merkten, dass da irgendwas passierte._

„_Ich wusste es doch...", flüsterte Draco entsetzt und sprang aus dem Bett, während er seine schwarze Hose und den ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang anzog. „Ich wusste einfach, dass sie kommen werden."_  
„_Wer?", fragte Hermine verwirrt und kletterte ebenfalls aus dem Bett und zog sich auch an._  
„_Die Todesser.", murmelte er traurig, doch so sah er überhaupt nicht aus._

_Diesen spitzen Schrei, der gerade aus ihrem Hals ertönte, konnte Hermine nicht unterdrücken. Todesser? Aber… wurden sie nicht alle nach Azkaban geschickt? Doch Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte sie nicht wirklich, denn Draco zog sie in eine kleine dunkle Kammer, wo sie kaum Platz hatten._

„_Hör mir zu.", flüsterte er mit fester Stimme und Hermine konnte kaum noch was in der Dunkelheit erkennen. „Bleib hier, denn ich muss weg. Versteck dich möglichst gut, damit sie dich nicht finden. Ich werde versuchen, mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen, aber nichts ist versprochen, ich…"_  
„_Warum musst du jetzt gehen?", fragte sie und Tränen stiegen ihr hoch. „Warum nur jetzt?!"_  
„_Weil ich…" er verstummte. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie er leise ‚Lumos' flüsterte und endlich konnte sie sein Gesicht sehen „Weil ich…Hermine, ich…" Er schwieg, aber seine leichte Bewegung mit der Hand schockierte Hermine mehr als die lauten Knalle, die draußen waren. Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf seinen Arm und dort sah sie… das Dunkle Mal._

„_Du…du bist" sie schluchzte fast, denn Tränen rannten ihre bleichen Wangen herunter „Du bist ein Todesser?", sie legte die Hand auf die Stirn und weinte._  
„_Hermine, versteh das nicht falsch, ich…" er schluckte „Ich habe das nicht freiwillig gemacht, ich wurde… dazu gezwungen."_

_Doch Hermine sagte nichts. Sie schlug nur mit den Fäusten gegen seine Brust und weinte. Und dann schrie sie. Was sollte sie denn tun? Sie war in einen Todesser verliebt, der vielleicht ganz viele Menschen getötet hatte! Sie wollte es einfach nur nicht glauben._

_Draco bewegte sich nicht. Aber warum er das tat, wusste er nicht. Eigentlich sollte er schon längst draußen sein und mit den anderen ‚töten', aber… er konnte nicht töten. Er hatte auch noch nie getötet, denn er war auf der guten Seite; auch Dumbledor wusste, dass er kein richtiger Todesser war. Aber wie sollte er jetzt Hermine beweisen, dass er kein Todesser war?_

„_Hermine…hör mir zu…", begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn._  
„_Nein! Ich will dir nicht zuhören! Ich… ich will doch nur, dass…" sie schluchzte so heftig, dass sie nicht richtig sprechen konnte. „Ich will doch nur, dass alles gut wird, aber du… du bist ein Todesser…"_  
„_Nein, Hermine, ich… ich bin kein richtig-" Er verstummte und lauschte. Plötzlich presste er seine Hand auf Hermines Mund und zeigte damit, dass sie leise sein sollte._

_Plötzlich hörte Hermine auch Stimmen. Sie wusste nicht, wem sie gehörten, aber sie vermutete, dass es Todesser waren. Und sie hatte Recht._

„_Hör mir zu, Hermine", flüsterte Draco so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand „Ich verschwinde jetzt und du, beweg dich überhaupt nicht und gib keinen einzigen Ton von dir, verstehst du? Ich lenke sie jetzt ab und dann gehen wir weg und du, du verschwindest von hier so schnell, wie möglich nach London, denn dort ist es sicher. Und…" er hielt eine kurze Pause „Bitte such mich nicht. Ich komme zu dir selber, wenn es Zeit ist. Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht suchst."_

_Hermine nickte nur._

_Draco schaute noch in ihre Augen und… plötzlich berührten seine Lippen ihre und die beiden verschmolzen in einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss. Ihre Zungen spielten ein verwirrendes Spiel und wenn Hermine wüsste, dass es ihr letzter Kuss mit ihm sein würde, für diese zwei Monate, dann würde sie ihn weiterhin küssen, doch sie tat es nicht._

„_Du, du musst jetzt weg, sonst sterben wir beide…", flüsterte sie und schaute tief in seine graue Augen._  
„_Ja, leb wohl." Seine Worte schockierten sie etwas, aber jetzt musste sie an etwas anderes denken. Ihr Überleben._

_Draco öffnete leise die Tür und schloss sie ebenfalls leise hinter sich zu. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick Hermine zu und dann konnte sie nichts mehr sehen…_

„_Malfoy? Was machst du denn hier?", hörte Hermine plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme._  
„_Ich habe das Haus erforscht. Niemand da, wahrscheinlich sind alle geflohen.", antwortete Draco ruhig._  
„_Sicher? Ich kann dir immer noch nicht ganz vertrauen..."_  
„_Klar. Wieso vertraust du mir denn nicht?", erwiderte Draco darauf nur gelassen._  
„_Weil du vielleicht" Der Mann, oder eher gesagt der Todesser lächelte boshaft „kein richtiger Todesser bist?"_

_Plötzlich hörte sie, wie irgendwer, die Tür, von der Kammer öffnen wollte und bekam Panik. Was würde sein, wenn die Tür jetzt geöffnet würde? Würde sie sterben? Und was würde mit Draco passieren?_

_Doch plötzlich kam die Rettung wie von selbst. Viele Leute stürmten in das Zimmer und Hermine wusste wer es war. Todesser._

„_Malfoy, Greyback! Kommt, wir müssen weg! Der verdammte Orden kommt!", schrie eine männliche Stimme und dann waren viele Schritte zu hören. Schließlich war es still._

Plötzlich öffnete sie ihre Augen und seufzte leicht. Sie wollte das alles nicht noch einmal erleben, aber es kam wie von selbst. Sie musste sich einfach daran erinnern. Aber es tat weh.

Ihr Herz schmerzte immer noch, wenn sie an diesen Abschied dachte. Auch dieser Kuss tat weh. Wenn sie nur wüsste, dass es ihr letzter mit ihm war, dann… was würde schon dann sein? Nichts. Tod. Und nach dem Tod gab es nichts mehr. Überhaupt nichts.

Schließlich stand sie auf und ging in die Küche, wo immer noch die Scherben von dem Glas lagen. Seufzend holte sie ein Kehrblech und sammelte die Scherben ein, während sie nachdenken musste. Wieso? Wieso ist er gegangen und nicht wieder zurückgekehrt? War er tot?

**Du lebst in mir**  
**Du bist noch hier**  
**Ich spüre dich immer noch**  
**So tief in mir**  
**Sie sagen mir**  
**Du bist für immer weg**  
**doch ich glaub ihnen nicht**  
**Du hast dich nur versteckt**  
**Ganz weit weg**

Nein, das konnte er nicht. Er konnte sie einfach nicht hier lassen und sterben. Er konnte ihr so was nicht antun. Niemals. Dazu wäre er nie gekommen. Er war kein Todesser und schon mal gar nicht ein Mörder. Er war Draco. Ein anderer Draco, als früher.

Während sie die Scherben in den Mülleimer warf, entschied sie sich plötzlich, was sie tun sollte. Jetzt wusste sie ganz genau und hatte keine Zweifel, dass diese Lösung, die richtige Lösung war. Sie konnte sich immer noch an den Satz, von Dumbledor ‚_Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, dann müssen wir uns zwischen dem leichten und dem richtigen Weg entscheiden_', erinnern. Und sie hatte ihren Weg gewählt.

„Ich werde dich finden, Draco."

* * *

_Und hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe ja :grins: Auf jedem Fall auf den kleinen lila Button 'go' drücken und ein Review hinterlassen. Noch einen schönen Rutsch ins neue Jahr!_

_Em_


End file.
